


Os Fenômenos da Vida

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, not really a death-fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você já pensou em como vai ser para Thor quando todos os Vingadores morrerem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Os Fenômenos da Vida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Phenomena of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836767) by [screamingarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows). 



> N/A: baseada 100% nesse post de [steviebucks](http://steviebucks.tumblr.com/post/129119409383/do-u-ever-think-about-what-it-will-be-like-for)
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. screamingarrows me fez sofrer com essa história então tive que pedir para ela postar aqui e me deixar traduzir.

Thor os vê partir, um por um.

Tony vai primeiro; é inevitável com suas tendências de auto sacrifício e seu corpo já enfraquecido.

Eles ficam de luto por um longo período, e Thor não consegue tirar o modo como ele sorria da sua mente.

O próximo é Bruce, uma doença modificada que ele não esperava. Nunca teve motivos para temer a gripe, e quando seu sistema imunológico foi atacado, quando foi ficando cada vez mais fraco, seus amigos o cercaram com amor e risadas.

Ele morre se sentindo completamente em paz, e Thor usa braceletes de metal em sua honra.

Natasha dura mais do que ela teria pensado; e teria durado ainda mais se tivesse se lembrado da autopreservação que aprendeu quando criança.

Ela toma com prazer a onda de balas no lugar dos civis pegos no fogo cruzado de uma batalha. Ela aguenta por tempo suficiente para seus colegas de equipe a cercarem no campo de batalha, Clint segurando sua cabeça e Steve segurando sua mão.

Thor invoca uma tempestade por uma semana, mas então garante que o céu permaneça limpo e belo pelos meses que se seguem.

Steve é pego quando está treinando os mais novos. Não deveria ter terminado do modo como terminou. Thor pensa que provavelmente ele só desistiu, parou de lutar para viver e ver seus amigos morrer, mas quando Clint senta ao seu lado no funeral, com os Jovens Vingadores os cercando com lágrimas e uma nação inteira chorando, Thor mantém esse pensamento para si mesmo e marca o símbolo do escudo de Steve nas placas dos ombros do seu uniforme.

Clint sobrevive a todos eles, distante no futuro. É velho e grisalho e morre com suas crianças, crescidas, ao seu lado e com Thor parado na porta, com a aparência de não ter envelhecido nenhum dia.

Clint ri e então seus olhos se fecham. Thor mantém a lembrança do arqueiro rindo perto do seu peito e garante que a Fazenda Barton tenha uma boa temporada de chuva.

—-

Por um longo período Thor fica de luto por seus amigos, de luto pelos humanos que perdeu.

Ele retorna para Asgard e tenta se cercar com tantas pessoas para que possa eventualmente esquecer sobre seus amigos humanos.

Não funciona, mas acaba sendo tempo o bastante para ele fingir.

Ele aprende bastante sobre a morte, nos anos e anos e anos desde que faleceram.

Ele aprende que os corpos estão enterrados na terra em Midgard, e que existem teorias de que a energia dos que um dia viveram vão para o universo. Thor se conforta pensando que seus amigos podem estar lá fora em algum aspecto.

E então ele é convocado por Heimdall, e ele disse para ele que podia estar interessado no desenvolvimento da Terra. Thor quase quer recusar, mas jurou proteger o pequeno, jovem planeta e então ele vai.

É muito diferente da última vez que ele visitou, ele está ainda mais deslocado agora, aterrissando entre prédios altos que invadem o céu. Tem uma gangue de garotos, não exatamente crianças mas ainda não homens, lutando contra um lutador solitário com cabelos loiros.

Thor interfere imediatamente e manda a gangue de garotos correr para longo. O garoto loiro esfrega para limpar o sangue do rosto, e bufa depois disso.

“Estava no papo,” ele grunhe, encarando Thor com olhos azuis perfurante. Thor acena, sendo calado pela familiaridade daquele azul.

“Quem é você?” o garoto pergunta, e Thor pisca, balança a cabeça e se faz falar.

“Thor,” ele disse e o garoto aperta os olhos.

“Tem um sobrenome?”

“Odinson. Thor Odinson.”

O garoto dá uma olhada nele antes de sorrir largamente, erguendo sua mão.

“Steve Rogers, prazer em te conhecer.”

E enquanto Thor engasga na sua respiração, apertando a mão do garoto– _Steve_ –, ele só consegue desejar que se esperar por tempo o bastante, a energia do universo irá unir todos eles novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: [me encontre no tumblr](http://www.screamingarrows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
